Talk:Classes/@comment-213.41.175.239-20110909142900/@comment-70.65.181.212-20110909170305
I don't know how best to organize the cards. I find your reasoning flawed as there are already other arena-only cards that don't have formations with any others (Ultimate summon cards), but I do agree that something should be done. There are many cards and this page is quite lengthy as is, with almost as many more cards to come if they all get ported over. Unfortunately, a large number of cards are Gold cards that are not attained through special merge or special arena and the page that contains them will be quite long no matter what you do because there's no simple break down of those cards other than giving every single card its own page. I've seen various wikis for this game (both English and Japanese) and they've each taken a slightly different approach to dividing out the cards. There are currently 111 entries here. Not yet ported from the JP version, there are 15 or 16 regular entries (5 or 6 are special merge), 20 FF4 arena entries, 17 FF Legends arena entries, 12 Chaos Rings arena entries, 13 Chaos Rings Ω arena entries, 11 Arcane Soldier entries (5 are special merge), and 11 Blake Guild?(It's a bunch of dragons and such) entries, meaning about 99 entries (see http://notc.wiki.fc2.com/ for more). All told, we'd have about 210 or 211 separate entries here with just what's been released in the JP version. Dividing just the arena content out of the total in the JP version would yield 7 special arena pages and a classes page of 126 or 127 entries. If you want to separate out the special merges from that, then you'd have to consider if you want to separate them out from the Arcane Soldier as well and that would still leave the classes page with 104 entries. If in stead you wanted to separate the card types into pages, (Normal, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Ultimate, Miracle (Miracle Fairy gets its own page? wth?)), assuming the cards not yet added would keep the same type (even though I can guarantee some won't), the Normal page would have 16 entries, the Bronze page would have 12 entries, the Silver page would have 18 entries, the Gold page would have 64 or 65 entries, the Ultimate page would have 15 entries, and the Miracle page would have 1 entry. If you separate out arena, card type and put all non-arena special merge cards(not arcane soldier) from the total cards entries that exist in the JP version, assuming the cards not yet added would keep their type (which some won't), you'd get a breakdown of FFT(18) / FF4(20) / FFL(17) / CR(12) / CRΩ(13) / AS(11) / BG(11) / Normal(16) / Bronze(8) / Silver(14) / Gold(50) / Ultimate(15) / Miracle (1) / Merge(22 or 23). You'd end up with the cards spread across 14 pages and the gold page would still have 50 entries (nearly 1/4 of the cards still on 1 page). There are defenses for having all of the classes on one page however. There is no question as to what page you will find a specific card entry on, so both users of this wiki looking for a specific card (Ctrl+F or look at the contents section or append #The_Card_Name to the address bar) and any other page linking to the entry for a specific card will always know where to link to. Also, entries will be more likely to maintain consistent formatting and layout and this format and layout can easily be changed consistently for all entries with some simple find/replace in one change rather than having to apply the same change across 14 pages. By having the content on this one page, more users see it and will be more likely to note changes, corrections and errors. Spreading out the data would lead users to only have a select few of these pages open, leading to a greater chance of stagnation and inconsistency for the less-used pages. In short, I've thought about this a lot before, but don't have a perfect solution. As an editor of this wiki, I find it convenient to have it in this one page. As an organizational control freak and web designer, I can see reason to break it into 14 pages, but either way there will be some great amount of scrolling somewhere simply because of the amount of data. I would suggest, if only for the time being as so many more cards still being added every few weeks and so much more data is yet to be filled out in many of the pages of this wikia, that it remain as is and we take our time determining a considered plan of action.